As he lay dying
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: My own spin on their scenes in episode 2x22. One-shot.


**Elena POV**

Damon couldn't be dying. He just couldn't be. Elena thought to herself as she leaned her head against her steering wheel. Why was god still punishing her, hadn't she been punished enough? First her parents, then her birth mother Isobel, then John and Aunt Jenna, and now Damon. She didn't know if she could take anymore loss. She didn't think her heart could bear it. She took in huge gulps of air, trying to will herself to breathe and calm down. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. It felt like something was compressing her airway. It felt like the inside of her car was caving in on her, and she felt trapped. And that's when she started to panic.

Tears flowed heavily down her face as Stefan's words played over and over again in her head like a broken record. She hugged herself tight, rocking back and forth in a trance. Not seeing anything, or hearing anything but the sounds of herself gasping uncontrollably, and her harsh sniffles. She knew that she had no reason to doubt Stefan. As she had gazed into his eyes, she had seen the truth. She cried harder as she thought back to this morning. Thought back to the way she had treated Damon. She had been so cold, so unreasonable and final, and distant.

He had apologized, saying that he was wrong for feeding her his blood. He had only wanted her forgiveness. He had craved it. He had said that he knew that he didn't deserve it, but he needed it. She had seen the hidden desperation in the depths of his beautiful blue eyes. They had pierced through her soul. It had been like looking into the sky. So beautiful and white. His beautiful angelic face hiding something, something she hadn't known until now. She rocked harder. It felt as though her insides were being ripped out. She bit down on her bottom lip cruelly, causing blood to fill her mouth. She hated herself. She needed to feel some kind of physical pain to make up for the way she had treated him. If only she had told him, told him those three little simple words. She had told him that she couldn't forgive him yet, that she needed some time, and he had just nodded his head sadly and said sure, of course. Take all the time she needed. His beautiful crafted lips curving up into a tight smile as his eyes gazed into hers. He had spared her an agonizing look before leaving out her front door.

She cried brokenly as she ran angry hands through her dark mass of hair, feeling a strong urge to rip every single strand from the root. If she could only take that moment back. Answered his request. If she had stopped him from walking out the door. If only he had told her the truth of why he needed her forgiveness. If only he had opened up to her. She would have gladly listened and forgiving him. Something clicked inside of her. Damon's face flashed across her teary eyes, his name fell from her lips like a sweet song. Damon's song. She refused to spend another second in self pity. Especially when she knew he was dying, and that he needed her help. His was her friend. She couldn't lose him, now or ever. She wiped the remainder of her tears away with her hands, then she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail at the back of head, and then she started up her car and went to go in search of Damon. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She knew that as if she was getting ready to take her last breath. And if he did happen to hurt her, then she knew that it wasn't of his own doing. She just hope she was able to keep him sane long enough for Stefan and the others to find a cure. They just had to find a cure. Damon's life depended on it.

Elena drove all around Mystic falls in search of Damon, but she couldn't find any sign of him. It soon grew dark. She decided to head back to town square. It was still crowded because of the Gone With the Wind tribute. She parked her car, and then she got out, pulling her black leather jacket tighter around herself. The night air had gotten colder. She shouldered her way through the many crowds of people gathered around talking and looking up at the big screen. She remembered seeing the book lying on Damon's nightstand. She smiled to herself. Who knew that Damon would be interested in those types of books. They were also her favorites. Her eyes scanned every face. Especially every guy with black hair. Her eyes searched hungrily for him. She wasn't going to give up until she found him. She would search all night long if she had to.

Her eyes wandered to the many couples that littered the ground with their blankets and picnic baskets as they cuddled up to their lover, holding each other tight. She wished that she could get lost with them with Damon next to her as her head laid on his shoulder, and his arms would be wrapped around her. His face would be in her hair, inhaling her essence. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a stumbling figure headed behind the big movie screen. She saw a flash of black hair as the person vanished around the corner. Her heart wept. She knew it had to be Damon. She could feel his presence. With eager steps, she headed off in the same direction. She stopped and looked around, losing all trace of the missing figure. Her eyes squinted in the darkness, her ears straining to hear over the loud screams, explosions ,and Rhett Butlers voice. She called his name over and over again, hoping that he would answer. Please answer me she pleaded silently.

"Elena," A whisper of a voice said from behind her.

She turned around fast seeing Damon. A huge lump catching in her throat upon seeing him. Was this a dream, was he really standing in front of her? She smiled softly, fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she looked over him, her feet rushing to support him. He could barely stand upright. Her arm going around his waist. He was drenched in sweat. His shirt clung to him, and his black hair was matted to his head. Sweat trickled down his temples. His skin looking a sickly pale against the moonlight. His gorgeous mouth drawn into a tight line as he bit back the pain. His once normal blue eyes looked glossy as he stared at nothing in front of him. It was like he was seeing someone else, someone that wasn't her. Her arm tighten around his waist.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here" Elena said in a strained voice as she struggled to support his weight and her own as they moved towards her car. "We have to hide you".

"Where are we going?" Damon asked in a quiet whisper as he leaned heavily against her.

Before she could answer him, he stumbled over and he started coughing uncontrollably, blood trickling from out of his mouth. She leaned over him, her hand rubbing soothing circles into his back as she stared down into his feverish face. She used her thumb to wipe away the blood.

"Hey, relax. We need to get you out of here," Elena said as she glanced beyond him towards her parked car.

It was still too far away. She really didn't think Damon could make it that far. She mused over the idea of if she should move it closer or not. She knew that it was against the law to ride up on the grass especially with some many people around to witness it, but she knew that Damon couldn't walk all the way to her car either. She frowned at her options, feeling the heat of Damon's gaze. She had to find a way to get him to her car and fast. She stared back into his face, sensing that something was off with the way he was looking at her. As her eyes deciphered the meaning, it was already too last. He used his vampire speed and she was pinned up against a pole with his body pressing into her. She gripped his arms to keep him at bay.

"I choose you Katherine," Damon said in delirious voice as he stared down at her neck, thinking she was Katherine.

"Look at me. Hey, it's Elena. It's Elena" Elena said as she drew his dazed eyes away from her neck to look into her eyes. He stared deep into her brown eyes, still not seeing her. She swallowed nervously, her eyes going big as she saw his dark head descending towards her neck. "Damon, don't. Damon, No!".

She pushed against him, trying to keep him from biting her, but no matter how hard she fought. He was stronger. Hundred times stronger. She dug her fingernails viciously into his arms enough to draw blood. She was trying to cause him pain, but he didn't even flicker. She pleaded with her eyes for him to stop, but his eyes only showed hunger. She gave up fighting him. It was uselessly. She just stared back into those bloody red eyes of his with the veins surrounding them. She was paralyzed from fear. She couldn't move. It was like she was in some sort of terrifying dream that she couldn't wake up from. She cried out, gasping in pain as his sharp fangs tore through her tender flesh as he took her sweet tasting blood into his mouth. She was part of him now. She was in his bloodstream. He suckled greedily as his mouth brushed her skin repeatedly. She winced as the pain grew intense, her hands coming up to tighten in his thick soft silky hair. She felt faint like she was going to pass out at any moment. He was hurting her. Killing her slowly with each draw of his lips.

"You're killing me Damon," Elena gasped out painfully as she pulled at his hair. "You're hurting me. Please stop. I know you're in there Damon".

He pulled away, finally realizing what he had done. His eyes searched hers, really seeing her. He looked appalled at what he had done. He shook his head from left to right as though he could scarcely believe he had caused her physical pain. She read fury in his eyes, but it was directed at himself, and not at her.

"Elena," He breath as he dropped down to his knees, looking absolutely lost.

She placed a hand to her sore neck, feeling her own sticky blood seeping through her fingers as she got down on the ground to be with him, her arm going around his back as he leaned his head into her embrace. She pulled him even closer to her.

"I'm sorry Elena," Damon coughed out as his head rested on her breasts.

His breath tickling her through her shirt, causing her breasts to swell and tingle, and her nipples to harden. She would be a liar if she said she wasn't affected. Everything about Damon affected her. His lips, his touches and stares, and even his gorgeous smirk. He affected her both emotionally, and physically. She felt the tightening in her stomach and the ache between her thighs, but she pushed it aside. Now wasn't the right time to be ruled by her sexual urges. Damon needed her, so all her focus had to be on him.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Elena assured him as she smiled against his sweaty forehead, her arm gripping him tightly, protectively. "We really have to get you to my car. It's just a couple more distance away, can you make it?"

He nodded slowly, letting out another gut wrenching cough.

"Good, now let's go" Elena said as she helped him up gently, her arm going around his waist once more, and his arm going around her delicate neck. "It's just over there".

With a couple more stumbles and stops, they finally made it to her car. She was out of breath from supporting both of them, but she didn't mind. She got him secured on the passenger side, and then she ran around to the driver side and got in, before starting up the car and heading to his place. She kept shooting concern glances his way. He still wasn't looking good. He was growing paler and paler by the minute, and fresh beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He started to shiver slightly. His eyes were shut tight against the ongoing pain and his head was leaning back on the headrest. She bit the inside of her lip as fear tore throughout her body. She pressed down on the gas, she didn't care that she was going well over the speed limit. She drove up into the driveway and parked behind his car. She got out, and then she made her way around the car to help him out.

Elena inserted her own personal key, and then she led him inside, her arm still supporting his waist. They took the stairs one at a time. She left him leaning against the door frame as she took off her jacket, and then she helped him get into bed. It was her third time being in his bedroom. She loved how spacious it was. He watched her with half closed eyes as she unbuttoned and took off his shirt, and then his shoes. A smile forming on his lips. She smiled back at him, and then she choked back a moan as her eyes ran over his exposed flesh. His well defined chest that was glistening with sweat, and his rock hard abs. She was rendered speechless. She choked back another moan, before heading off into his bathroom to get him a cold cloth . She carefully placed the chilly cloth against his forehead, drawing a groan from his lips, his eyes lifting up to meet hers. She wiped away the fresh blood that appeared around his mouth. She brushed his matted hair away from his forehead.

"Elena, you need to get out of here" Damon whispered through his pain, struggling to form the correct words. " I don't won't to hurt you again. I couldn't live with myself if I did".

"I'm not going anywhere Damon, I'm with you until the end" Elena said stubbornly as she pressed the cold cloth against his neck. "And I know that you wouldn't hurt me again".

He looked unconvinced as he gazed into her eyes. They were filled with so much pain and fear, fear of hurting her again.

"I don't trust myself," Damon said with rawness, his hand coming up to brush away a loose strand of her hair. His hand lingering to caress her soft cheek.

She smiled sweetly into his hand, kissing his inner palm. He groaned, but she didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure.

"But I do," Elena said breathlessly as her eyes held his eyes intensely. Wanting nothing more, but to kiss those lips of his.

Damon was about to protest again, but harsh coughs raked his body one after the other, making the whole entire bed shake. She climbed onto bed with him, cradling him in her arms. She bent down to kiss his wet hair as she pressed the cloth again against his forehead. She rocked him in her arms.

"Sh, it's going to be okay," Elena said soothingly as she kissed his head again. "Everything is going to be all right".

"It's not going to be okay," Damon breath out with difficulty.

"Stefan, and the others are going to find a cure" Elena said giving him hope.

"All those years I blamed Stefan, no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. My own doing" Damon said in a ghostly voice. His voice full of regret. "Tell Stefan I'm sorry".

She nodded slowly as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her body shaking as tears poured from her eyes. Why was this happening?

"I will," Elena choked out through her tears as her tears fell down onto him.

Her heart ached. Was loving him supposed to hurt so much? Both of them had came a long way.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die" Damon whispered out with such conviction.

"No! You don't!" Elena yelled out passionately as she laid down on the bed with him, her hands holding his face. She snuggled up closer to him, before resting her head on his chest. It was so smooth against her cheek. Her hand capturing his in a fierce grip. "Please don't say that. I don't won't you to die".

"That's sweet of you Elena, but I do. It's okay, because if I had chosen differently I wouldn't have met you" Damon said as he smiled softly into her moist eyes, his finger tracing over her wet lips, before his hand dropped to grip hers again, giving it a little squeeze. "I've done so many things to hurt you".

"It's okay, I forgive you" Elena said softly as she stared into his eyes as more tears run down her face and lips.

She laid her head back on his chest, her fingers drawing invisible circles onto his chest. His flesh burned her fingertips with excitement.

"I know you love Stefan, and it will always be Stefan. But I love you…you should know that" Damon said into her hair.

"I do," Elena said as she nodded her head, smiling through her tears. She felt him smile into her hair. "And you should know that I love you too".

When he didn't say anything , she looked up into his face hesitantly. He was staring back into her eyes, wanting desperately to believe her words. She could read his uncertainty.

"I thought you hated me," Damon said as his eyes flickered away from hers. " I know I don't always follow the rules, but I do what I do because I care. I care so strongly, and I just want to keep you safe and protected. No matter the risk".

"I could never actually hate you Damon," Elena said truthfully. Her lips grazing his chest.

He gave her a small smile, his fingers running through her hair as he pulled her ponytail free.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me," Damon said with a smile.

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"But I like you now. Just the way you are" Elena said as she smiled up into his face.

Her words had never been so sincere. She was telling him then that he didn't have to pretend to be someone else, because she was willing to accept the real him completely without fear of her judgment, or fear of her rejection. He smiled, before kissing her forehead.

"I do love you," Elena whispered against this lips, before kissing them sensually. He groaned deep in his throat, and she felt the sound vibrate through his chest. His eyes turning a dazzling blue. She smiled against his mouth, before biting her lip, and then kissing him once more. It was sweet, but yet lustful. She wanted everything from him. "Do you believe me?"

He answered by deepening their hot fiery kiss. It shocked her to her very core. He molded her mouth to his. She could feel the electricity shooting from her fingertips. Heard the roar of the sea in her ears. It was truly blissful. His arms wrapped tighter around her, drawing her closer. She was practically lying on top of him. He didn't seem to mind and she didn't either. She made sure not to cause him anymore harm. He ravaged her mouth over and over with his skill kisses. She moaned into his open mouth, her tongue massaging his. He gave, and she took.

Damon broke his mouth away from hers to plant hot kisses along her burning neck. Every part of her was on fire. She gripped him tighter, her nails digging into his skin. She let her hand run down his chest towards his abs, stroking every inch of him. His hands gripped her head, holding her captive as he thrusted his smooth tongue in and out of her gaping mouth. Her hand traveled down to his jeans, touching the obvious bulge that was pulsating with life. He nearly tore her lips off as she caressed him through his jeans. He was enormous.

She couldn't stop herself from climbing all the way on top of him, straddling him with her thighs on either side of him. She didn't know when their heated moments became sexual. She gasped against his mouth when she felt his hands cupping her naked full breasts. His thumbs toying with her erect nipples. She moaned softly as he tugged on her twin peaks, causing her to grind on his protruding cock. She could feel herself dripping wet inside of panties. A swift sound that had a voice kept them from going any further.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, although I do enjoy a good show. Especially this one," Katherine's sarcastic voice said from the doorway.

Elena dragged her mouth grudgingly away from Damon's, then she fixed her bra and pulled down her shirt, before climbing off of him. Then she turned to face Katherine. It was still freaky to look at her, knowing that her face mirrored her own. Her eyes so much like Elena's flashed with amusement, her mouth curving into a sneer. She looked at Katherine cautiously as she walked all the way into the room.

"I thought you were dead princess," Katherine said smartly as she sashayed towards Damon.

"I was," Elena said as she watched as Katherine poured blood that was in a small vial into Damon's mouth.

She bit down on her tongue hard as Katherine caressed Damon's face before giving it a little pat. She didn't like that Katherine was touching him. Damon was hers now. She loved him, and he loved her. What about Stefan? A voice said in her head.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked as Katherine got off the bed.

"Why do you even care? You have Damon now to keep you company" Katherine said with an evil smirk as she walked back towards the door.

"Where is he?" Elena repeated coldly as she crossed her arms. Her eyes glared into Katherine's.

"Paying for this," Katherine said as she held up the small vial. "Don't expect him back anytime soon. He sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you".

She was almost out the door, but she stopped and turned back around to face her.

"Oh, it's okay to love them both. I did" she said as she tossed her the vial, before leaving out the door for good.

Elena glanced back at Damon, her eyes connecting with his. Both of them sharing a look of what to do next about Stefan, and about their new found future together.

**I know you guys loved the original, but I'm hoping you loved my version as well lol. Please review! I would love to know your thoughts.**


End file.
